


All That I Have

by giraffewrites



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Child Abuse, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Slowly, he turns onto his side, hipbone digging through the thin mattress and pressing into the wooden base. The pain is nothing in comparison to what he’s experienced before. Billy’s fast sleep. His eyebrows are knitted together, lips twitching. Even when he’s asleep he’s not peaceful. Tommy presses a kiss to his head and waves a blue illuminated hand over his curls, watching as his face falls into a relax expression, shoulders untensing.(Whumptober days 6 and 7: dragged away and isolation)





	All That I Have

**Author's Note:**

> Finally written these two!!

Staring up at the ceiling, Tommy notices another crack. This is the third one he’s counted, the other two running in the right hard corner of the room, over the cooker. For the last half an hour he’s been trying to get to sleep. However, the bed is too small for the two of them, but with the winter seeping in the floor isn’t an option. The mattress is lumpy and smells of whoever was here before them; flowery perfume wafting from the pillowcase and sheets.

Slowly, he turns onto his side, hipbone digging through the thin mattress and pressing into the wooden base. The pain is nothing in comparison to what he’s experienced before. Billy’s fast sleep. His eyebrows are knitted together, lips twitching. Even when he’s asleep he’s not peaceful. Tommy presses a kiss to his head and waves a blue illuminated hand over his curls, watching as his face falls into a relax expression, shoulders untensing.

They’ve only known each other for a week. Billy replaced Matthew, Tommy’s old cellmate. They’d bumped shoulders at first but were quick to get to know and like each other, and the next thing Tommy knew he was agreeing to escape the very place he’d been kept in since he was six.

He still remembers it as if it was yesterday.

Tommy was born with his powers. From his first birthday he’s been able to manipulate people’s minds and emotions with a simple brush of his hand. His parents tried to keep it a secret, although this resulted in him being isolated inside for the majority of his short six years at home. He was grateful for his mother and the unconditional love that spilled out of her towards him, but with each day that passed his father’s hatred for him grew more and more.

The day it proved too much was when Tommy’s grandfather was visiting. He was a kind man with a seeming endless supply of candy from his pocket. A few white hairs were sparse across his head, wide-framed glasses covering the majority of his face. He was the nicest person Tommy knew, but sadly he was in a great deal of pain. It might’ve been due to old age or an illness - Tommy is still unsure - that he couldn’t walk long distances or be as independent as he strived to be. So, as Tommy was sitting next to his chair, he’d asked his grandfather if he’d like to see a ‘magic trick’. Thinking it was nothing but the standard ‘is this your card?’ act, his grandfather had said yes. Tommy had told him to close his eyes, and when he had he’d scanned the room for his father, and didn’t see him. A blue wave of light emanated from his hand, and just about as he was to wave it over his grandfather’s frail hands, his father had walked in.

That was the first time his father hit him.

Tommy can still feel the fist against his skin.

Two days later he was taken to a centre for ‘children with special abilities’. The whole way there his mother had sat in the back with him, holding him close and pleading his dad not to go through with it. His father was a stern man, though. Nothing, not even the howling of his wife could make him change his decision.

The last words his mother told him, through her tears with mascara stained cheeks, was to be good and kind to everyone he encountered, and to try his best. When he’d refused to let go of her, two of the guards had dragged him away, the heels of his shoes hitting the floor as he thrashed against their holds.

Feeling his eyes get wet at the thought of his mother, Tommy moves closer to Billy. As best as he can without waking him, he tucks his head under his chin and clings onto his shirt. He can feel his heartbeat, and he lets his eyes slip close and tries once again to fall asleep.

For the first time in years he’s not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> giraffewrites on tumblr


End file.
